


Cat Vs. Phoenix Round Two:  Of Doors, Taunting, Pouncing, and Adoration

by CourageousPineapple



Series: Cat Vs. Phoenix [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, the Queen crest phoenix; cats laugh in the face of closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple
Summary: Delilah and the phoenix from the Queen crest have an encounter.
Series: Cat Vs. Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cat Vs. Phoenix Round Two:  Of Doors, Taunting, Pouncing, and Adoration

Delilah Purrcury awoke from nap number five feeling rested and satisfied. She wondered if her Person Freddie had found her present yet. She thought not. No-one had disturbed her nap, which they surely would have done searching for whoever created the artistic discolorations on the Great Room’s fancy curtains. She looked forward to their reactions. But right now, she wanted a snack.

After begging some treats from Freddie’s helper Phoebe, she wanted pets, so went hunting for her Person. She certainly spent a lot of time that way. Freddie honestly wasn’t very reliable as a servant, but he was still her Person. She would start with the study, where she last saw him.

The study door was closed, but she was a cat. She laughed in the face of closed doors. She tried a paw under the door. The door only rattled. After several attempts, she sat back, contemplating the problem. Then she heard it. A soft sound, a twittering. Like a bird was inside. Her Freddie didn’t have any birds. However, there was that dratted phoenix, in the Queen crest. That phoenix was laughing at her! More determined than ever, Delilah jumped at the door handle. Her third try succeeded, pulling down the handle to unlatch the door. She was in.

The phoenix had extricated itself from the redrawn crest, now a three-dimensional shape of paper and colored pencil and annoying birdness perched on the desk. It taunted her, chirping and flicking its wings. Delilah’s lower jaw chattered as she uttered staccato sounds: aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa. She crouched down, her tail switching. She rocked on her hindquarters. Then she pounced.

With a shriek, the phoenix launched off the desk, narrowly avoiding Delilah’s extended claws. It flew in circles above her, just out of reach. “Missed me! Missed me!” Delilah followed it with her eyes, her tail still switching. Back, forth, farther away, closer in, a little higher, a little lower. She leapt into the air, missing the phoenix only because it jinked left to dive away. “Again, again!” the phoenix cried.

Still chattering, she prepared to pounce a third time. She would catch it, shred it with her claws, tear it with her teeth, then test gravity with the scraps! She’d show that bird who was truly Queen.

“There you are lovey!” Her Freddie startled her, so focused had she been that she missed his approach. He picked her up, not noticing the paper phoenix as it landed on the desk, flung its wings wide and fell backward to rejoin the paper it came from. “I’ll get you next time,” Delilah meowed to the now one-dimensional phoenix.

She soaked up Freddie’s adoration. He loved her more than any silly bird. He cooed sweet words at her and stroked her fur. She loved when he held her, petted her, showered her with the worship due to all cats… until she squirmed free and jumped down. She walked away without a backward look. She was over it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was originally posted on Panhistoria.com as part of a flash-fiction contest.


End file.
